Age Of Apocalypse
by Mr Mutant
Summary: Charles Xavier is dead, and the X-Men is now lead by Magneto. Apocalypse has enslaved the human race, and now the X-Men, with the help of other mutant groups, are planning to save them. Romy, Jott, EvanMarrow (A Morlock) Rated PG in case
1. Chapter 1

His name was Erik Magnus Lehnsherr. His mission, to slay the mighty Apocalypse and free humanity. But that was not his dream. It was his deceased friend's, Charles Xavier. The deceased friend who saved his life. But that was the past. Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, more commonly known as the mutant Magneto, was a new person. A man who would not kill. A man who gave mercy.  
  
ZZAKT! Cyclops blasted a Sentinel, causing it to crash into another, firing a blast in the process. Suddenly, Cyclops was engulfed in blue smoke and BAMF, he was gone.  
  
"Thanks Kurt," he said, starting to attack more Sentinels.  
  
"Ze fuzzy dude alvays saves ze day," Nightcrawler replied, before teleporting in a cloud of blue smoke.  
  
ZZAKT! Cyclops fired another optic blast. The Sentinel's head was blasted off. Smirking, Cyclops went to attack another. But he was suddenly pinned to the wall by a Metal Man.  
  
"Don't move," the man said, "it'll hurt." But he was lifted up.  
  
"Cyclops, go. I'll handle this man," Magneto ordered. He raised his hand higher, and the Metal Man was lifted higher in the air, "Colossus. What are you doing here, attacking my men?"  
  
"Illyana is suffering from a deadly disease. Apocalypse has promised me the cure if I join his side," the man, Colossus, answered.  
  
"Nonsense. Has he given you the cure?"  
  
"No. But he has promised. Promise is a powerful word."  
  
"Apocalypse is a liar. Pietro got tricked by him. Now he serves Apocalypse as one of his Four Horsemen. I trust you are one too?"  
  
"It is none of your business, Magneto."  
  
"Pietro is my son. I want to know how he is doing. Is he hurt?"  
  
"See for yourself. He is attacking the one called Nightcrawler."  
  
Magneto flung Colossus at a Sentinel. The Metal Man would not be harmed in his metal form, but the Sentinel would be destroyed. Magneto used his magnetic powers to fly to Nightcrawler.  
  
"Pietro!" Magneto called, "where are you, my son?"  
  
Pietro stopped. "Here," he said.  
  
"Can you not return to me? Why do you stay with the liar Apocalypse?" Magneto asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dad. I just can't," Pietro said, running off.  
  
"Pietro." Magneto muttered, flying off.  
  
Meanwhile, Jean was having a hard time fighting off some Sentinels. She fired a psychic bolt at one and it fell. Another shot a Bubble at her, and she was trapped in the green substance. The nearby Cyclops saw this, and immediately fired a series of optic blasts at the Sentinels. Unaware of the Sentinel behind him, he was easily caught.  
  
Multiple chose to be the hero. Making a dozen other duplicates of himself, he, or they, went to attack a Sentinel. All armed with small guns, courtesy of Forge, they shot the giant robot and it tumbled. The duplicates began fading away with their guns, and only the real Multiple was left. A Sentinel fired a Bubble at him and he soon found himself in the green substance. A few other X-Men were caught: Nightcrawler, Iceman and Magma. Magneto called the rest back and they took off, leaving the rest behind.  
  
(End here)  
  
Evan Daniels sat down, looking at the full moon through the open manhole. Sighing, he thought back to when he still was an X-Man. He remembered the faces.  
  
"Evan?" Somebody called from behind. Evan turned around to face the Morlock Marrow. Marrow had similar powers, just that her 'spikes' stuck out of her body.  
  
"Yes, Sarah?" he asked. Turning his gaze back to the moon.  
  
"Is anything wrong? You look troubled."  
  
Evan put on a fake smile. "Nothing. Nothing at all, Sarah. Why do you ask?"  
  
"You always sit here when you're troubled. You told me that a long time ago."  
  
"I did, didn't I? Silly me. I forgot. I'm just thinking about my past."  
  
"And the X-Men?"  
  
"Yeah. And the X-Men."  
  
"Come to think of it, Evan, why did you leave them?"  
  
"I don't really know, actually. I just felt more comfortable here."  
  
"It's very strange, you know. I always wanted to be in the X-Men. I never dared too. I thought I would be rejected because of my. ability."  
  
"It must be hard. I mean, I can retract my spikes. You can't."  
  
"I'm used to it."  
  
"The night sky sure is beautiful tonight."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Kinda like you," Evan said out loud. He covered his mouth, blushing.  
  
"You know, to be honest, I really like you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I really like you, Evan."  
  
"I-return-your-feelings-okay?" Evan said quickly.  
  
Sarah looked at him. Drawing closer, they did not notice what they were doing. Their lips were just a few millimeters apart when Callisto interrupted.  
  
"Stop kissing each other already. The Marauders have attacked. We need help!" Callisto said, before she ran off.  
  
Evan got up immediately and followed Callisto. "Come on, Sarah! We gotta get there fast!" (End here)  
  
Remy Lebeau watched as the girl slowly walked past. He had been sent to watch this Rouge by Apocalypse. Dressed as a beggar, he lay still, watching as she walked along. Once he was sure she was not paying much attention at him, he leapt up and grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth with a dark blue clothe to prevent her from shouting.  
  
"Bonjour chere. What's a belle fille like you doing here at this time? Gambit t'inks you should go home," he whispered.  
  
Rouge struggled. "Gambit don't t'ink you should do dat," he said. Rouge elbowed him in the stomach. Remy let her go, clutching his stomach.  
  
"Petite malin-"  
  
Rouge spun around and place her ungloved hand on his cheek, but nothing happened. She waited a while longer.  
  
"Anyt'ing wrong, chere?"  
  
"It ain't working. Why ain't it working?"  
  
"Why ain't what working?"  
  
"Are you. a mutant?"  
  
"Gambit be a mutant t'ief."  
  
"I can touch. I can touch!" Rouge hugged Gambit.  
  
"The filles jus' can't keep their hands off Remy, can they?"  
  
"Oh shut up." Rouge said, "why did yah do that for, anyway?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Sneak up on meh lahke that,"  
  
"Orders, chere. Orders."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"The man himself."  
  
"Apocalypse."  
  
"Of course," Gambit flicked his hand. A card, the Ace of Hearts, appeared. He charged it up and handed it to Rouge.  
  
"What's this?" she asked.  
  
"A present for a belle fille," Gambit said, backing away, "Remy be sorry, chere, but it's like this."  
  
The card exploded, and Rouge was thrown several feet back, blacking out. Gambit picked her up.  
  
"Forge, get us out of dis place." 


	2. Chapter 2

Rouge awoke in a strange metal room. There were no windows or lights, but it was strangely bright.  
  
"Gambit." she muttered to herself.  
  
"Dat be Remy," Gambit said. She turned around, facing the crimson red eyes.  
  
"What did yah do te meh?" Rouge asked.  
  
"Orders, chere."  
  
"But why? Can't yah disobey?"  
  
"Remy disobey, Remy's fam'ly dies. Big problem."  
  
Rouge nodded. "What does Apocalypse want with meh?"  
  
"Remy have no idea. Gambit jus' a lackey."  
  
"Can yah stop saying de Gambit and Remy stuff? It's irritating."  
  
"Remy stop dis when Rougey stop the accent."  
  
"Not fair, Cajun. Yah are a Cajun, right?"  
  
"Remy from New Orleans. Remy guesses he is."  
  
"And another thing, Cajun. This touch thing ain't a trick, is it?"  
  
"Does the chere think Remy knows?"  
  
"Ah suck the life outta others! Why not you?"  
  
"Remy got a. friend, who can help explain."  
  
"Who is this guy?"  
  
"A man called Mr. McCoy."  
  
(End here)  
  
Evan fired a series of spikes at the Marauder Harpoon. Harpoon easily dodged it and in turn fired a harpoon at him. Evan stepped aside just in time and the harpoon flew past him harmlessly.  
  
"Come 'ere, you Porcupine!" Harpoon yelled, lunging at Evan. He rolled away, as Harpoon hit the floor. He used to spikes to pin Harpoon to the floor and ran off to fight others.  
  
Callisto was doing fine on her own. She skillfully shot Sabretooth in the arm, and he howled in pain. But he pulled it out easily and the wound closed. His healing factor was a great asset. He lunged at Callisto with a howl. Callisto flinched, but managed to jump away in time. Sabretooth landed on both feet, and sped towards her again. But this time, he stopped halfway and fell to the ground. Plague, a mutant who could spread disease just by touching people, stood behind.  
  
"So, what was it this time?" Callisto asked.  
  
"Tuberculosis."  
  
"But there's a cure."  
  
"Which doctor will treat a madman?"  
  
"Quite true." Callisto aimed at another Marauder attacking Leech. The Marauder fell and Leech turned to her and smiled.  
  
Marrow was the worse. She was facing Blockbuster and Malice, two of the most powerful in the Marauders. She pulled out a spike and threw it at Malice, but she easily dodged it. Blockbuster charged at her, gritting his teeth. A spike flew from the side and landed in front of him, sticking out of the ground. He tripped, face hitting the hard ground.  
  
"Didn't anybody teach you not to bully girls?" Evan said, stepping out of the shadows.  
  
Malice leapt at him out of nowhere. This time it was Marrow's turn to save him. She threw a spike at the green-haired girl, but it was knocked away by some weird looking force.  
  
"Don't attack her! She's Lorna, but Malice has taken over her mind!" a man said, appearing out of nowhere.  
  
"Alex?!" Evan said, shocked.  
  
(End here)  
  
Magma woke up. She was floating in the air. Looking around, she saw the others. Iceman was in a tank of water with a metal cover on top. If he used his power, we would be frozen. Nightcrawler was in some kind of see- through dome. He could not teleport. Each time he tried, a bang was heard and he found himself in the dome again. Jean and Cyclops had some both had a funny-looking helmet on, which covered most of their heads. Multiple was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Ah. Someone is awake," a man said. Pyro walked in, smirking wildly, "welcome to the Lab, Sheila."  
  
"I'm not Sheila," Amara said, "I'm Amara." Pyro smacked his head.  
  
"Never-mind. Oh yeah, you'd better not create any fire there, Sh-, girl."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"That tanks filled with hydrogen. One little flame and boom, you're outta this world."  
  
"Then how do I breathe? How do the rest breathe?"  
  
"A little gadget was planted around each of your chests, near the lungs."  
  
Amara blushed. "Did you. if you did, I'm gonna kill you."  
  
"Relax, Sheila. The female evil scientist did it."  
  
"Oh. still, if you."  
  
"I already told you, Sheila, I didn't!"  
  
"Stop calling me Sheila! I'm Amara!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Amara."  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
"Make me." Pyro fished to lighters out of his pocket. He flicked both open and clicked them. Two tiny flames 'popped' out. He used his power and 'shaped' them, making a face with a tongue sticking out.  
  
"I hate you. I hate you stuck-up kinda guys."  
  
"I'm working on that. You'd probably fall head over heels over me soon."  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
"Okay, okay. Amara."  
  
"And where is Jamie?"  
  
"The little kid? We let him go. Somewhere really far away."  
  
(End here)  
  
A booming burst of thunder rumbled. Todd hopped around the house, looking for flies. Freddy was on the sofa, watching TV and munching on his seventh sandwich. Lance was nowhere to be seen and Wanda was busy sulking somewhere else. Suddenly, the bell rang.  
  
"I got it, yo!" Todd said, hopping towards the door. "Welcome to the Brotherhood House, yo! What brings you to this deserted place?" he said cheerfully, looking out. And there, dripping wet, was the one and only Jamie Madrox.  
  
(End!)  
  
Author's Note: How was it? I'm bringing the Brotherhood 


End file.
